Dinner can Wait
by NettieC
Summary: Mac is incredibly frustrated when she learns Harm is planning a future - one which doesn't include her...or does it?


Disclaimer: They don't belong to me.

Here are Challenge **2009** lines for April.

Harm: You're not making this any easier.

Parker: Why should I? The man I love  
just told me he's thinking about leaving.

_Yeah, Baby_

AN: I've made some small changes to the lines.

AN 2: Happy Easter to those who celebrate.

An extremely frustrated Marine stormed into her apartment and threw everything in her hands onto the sofa, not caring what landed safely and what didn't. Stalking to her bedroom, Mac shed her uniform and stepped into the shower, hoping the near scalding water would alleviate the tension she was carrying in her neck and shoulders. For a long while, she stood there as the water reddened her skin and the steam fogged up the bathroom but realising the spray had no miraculous powers, she turned off the tap and stepped out.

Dressed in sweats, Mac foraged through her kitchen looking for anything appetising she might find but nothing suited her. Grabbing the box of takeout brochures, she leafed through the various pamphlets until one caught her eye; Greek it was. After placing an order, she flicked on the television and channel surfed, failing to find anything remotely interesting to watch. More than annoyed, she stood up from the sofa and studied her DVD collection – sixty three different movies and not one she wanted to watch. Mac's frustration grew.

How was it that she could be reduced to this state by Harmon Rabb Junior, again? She may have started out incredibly frustrated with him, but now she realised it was her own fault. The recent weeks had seen Harm and Mac developing a much closer relationship; at least she'd thought so. But now, as she analysed it, it was clear it had been one sided.

It was Mac who had done the inviting; for dinner, for a movie, for a Sunday morning jog, for any social encounter they'd had in the last five weeks, and Harm had accepted. But now she thought of it, he'd never asked her once. When Mac had rubbed the back of his hand with hers when they were walking back from their jog, she was hoping he'd hold her hand, Harm just apologised for the contact.

One night, when they went out to a movie, Mac rested her head on his shoulder, hoping he'd wrap his arm around her. Harm had just leant down and told her they could go home if she was tired. When she stood leaning on her door jamb just wishing the damn man would kiss her, he had leant in to her and her heart had skipped a beat, actually skipped. But then he just brushed her cheek with a finger before holding it up.

"You had an eyelash," he commented, before wishing her goodnight and departing.

It had been her, all her, and now, not only was she frustrated, she felt incredibly stupid not only for thinking that he loved her as much as she loved him but for the scene in his office earlier in the day.

Turning on the stereo and pacing around her apartment, waiting for her food, Mac replayed the afternoon episode over and over again.

***Flashback***

Never a fan of scuttlebutt, Mac tried to ignore it as most of the time it was incorrect or vastly exaggerated. However, when she had heard for the fourth time in two days that Harm was contemplating the offer of a TAD to an advisory committee in New York, she had to give it some consideration.

When Bud had all but confirmed it as the truth, albeit accidently, in her office, Mac had been stunned. How was it possible that Harm was considering something so major and had not told her? How could he completely have ignored anything that she thought was happening between them and take off for a different state?

By the time she made it to Harm's office, Mac was quietly seething and fighting her desire to slap him on the back of the head and make him see sense.

"Hi, Mac," Harm greeted cheerfully.

"Is it true?" she barked. "Is it?" The look on her face told Harm she knew about the TAD and he tried to find a way to calm her down. His delay didn't help. "So that's it, is it? You're just going? Didn't think to tell me? Didn't think I warranted a second thought? Well?"

"Mac, it's not like that, honestly," Harm said in his own defence. "I was going..."

"What? Tell me? When? When your bags were packed? When you had a foot out the door?" she hissed.

Before Harm could reply Coates buzzed him and by the time he was finished with the General, Mac had left for the night.

***End Flashback***

When the doorbell rang, Mac opened the door without checking; sure it would be her dinner. It wasn't, it was Harm.

"Can I come in?" he asked cautiously, looking at her flushed face.

"Why?" she retorted. "You think there's something we need to talk about?"

"I do, Mac. Please let me come in," he asked, trying to stay composed. He knew if he let this conflict get out of hand, there may be no turning back.

Begrudgingly, Mac stepped back. "You've got until my dinner arrives."

"Okay, I'll make it quick," he replied, standing by the end of the sofa. Mac standing in front of the closed door, her arms folded across her chest, did nothing to ease the situation. Neither did the death glare she was giving him.

"You're not making this any easier, Mac," he remarked, shoving his hands into his pockets in a nervous gesture.

"You're not making this quick," she replied, her hands coming to rest on her hips. "What did you want?"

"I wanted to figure out what happened in my office today," he said, his voice even and controlled. Mac didn't respond, so he continued. "One minute, I'm minding my own business and the next you're asking me 101 questions and didn't let me answer any of them."

"You got an answer now?" she asked, hoping the delivery man would knock on the door.

"I have a lot of answers, but the thing is, I don't know exactly what you think has or is happening," he commented, his eyes fixed on hers. "I mean, it was apparent that you were pretty pissed at me but I'm not sure why..."

"Of course I was pissed at you!" she yelled, storming towards him. Why shouldn't I be? The man I love is thinking about leaving and doesn't even bother to tell me about it. Wouldn't you be?"

In her rant, Mac wasn't fully aware of what she'd said until she caught the look of surprise on Harm's face. As she replayed her words again, she realised her declaration and didn't know what to do about it.

"You love me?" Harm finally asked. "As in ... you're in love with me?"

"Does it matter?" she retorted, not wanting to expose herself any more than she'd already done.

"Of course it matters," he said, stepping towards her, leaving next to no space. "Are you in love with me?"

Mac drew several deep breaths and knowing all this angst had to stop decided on the truth.

"Yes, I love you. Yes, I'm in love with you. Not that it matters, you don't love me. You're going to New York – and that's that!" she said, storming past him and into the kitchen. Harm followed closed behind.

"What do you mean I don't love you?" he called, tugging her arm and making her face him. "Of course I love you. How could you not know that?" he asked in disbelief.

"How was I supposed to know?" she questioned. "You won't hold my hand. You won't touch me. You won't kiss me. What am I supposed to think?" she asked, her voice dropping to its normal level. "Oh yeah," she continued. "And you're moving to New York."

Harm stepped up to Mac, blocking her between her kitchen counter and his large frame, lest she try and run before he got to say his piece.

"Just so you know, I am not moving to New York and if you had have given me a chance in my office, I would have explained that I was seriously considering the TAD and it would mean three weeks in New York with the remaining time, about eight months, spent at the Pentagon," he said, in a low and deliberate tone.

Mac went to speak but he pressed his finger to her lips. "I was seriously considering it because it would mean we could further our relationship without any of the complications that have always been there," he said, and watched as her eyes widened. "Yes, I want to further our relationship – I want to hold you and touch you and kiss you. Hell, Mac, I want to throw you on the bed and explore every goddamned inch of your amazing body before making love with you for the rest of my life. So don't tell me I don't love you. I do."

Once again, Mac went to speak but he shook his head.

"I may not be the best when it comes to personal communication – but you already know that about me. You know I mull over and obsess about every detail of my life, especially when it pertains to you. But that doesn't mean I don't love you... it just means I need time... and before you say it, I know we've had ten years but I was trying to work through the logistics of the TAD and yeah, maybe I didn't hold you or kiss you when I've had the chance in the last few weeks, but believe me, it wasn't because I don't desire you – because I do. It was because once I get my hands and lips on you, I don't ever intend on stopping."

Before either could speak the doorbell rang once more and Mac opened it. Paying the delivery man, she sat the bag on the coffee table.

"Your dinner is here, so I'll go," Harm said, keeping his word.

"Why?" she asked, turning to him.

"Because that's what you wanted," he replied, moving to the door.

"I wanted you first," Mac said so quietly, Harm thought he'd imagined it. "You heard me," she added, when she saw his face.

"Do you still want me?" he asked nervously. Their arguments never ended the way he wanted and there was no precedence for him getting what he wanted – which was Mac.

"First, last and everything in between," she replied with greater confidence.

"So, are we okay?" he asked, moving towards her, hoping this argument was behind them.

"Did you mean what you said?" she questioned, taking a step towards him.

"About loving you?" he asked. "Definitely meant it," he said. "I love you very much, Sarah MacKenzie."

"I love you too, Harm, but that's not what I was referring to," she said, almost shyly, tilting her head towards the bedroom.

"Oh yeah," he replied, a huge grin spreading across his face. "Once I touch you then that's it ... I won't be stopping...ever..."

"Can we start now?" she asked, holding her hand out to him.

"What about your dinner?" he asked, lacing his fingers with hers.

"Dinner can wait," she replied as she led him to her bedroom.

"Wow, Sarah MacKenzie forgoing food," he sassed, sliding his hands around her waist. "Never thought I'd see the day..."

Mac spun around and pushed Harm forcefully so he landed on his back, on her bed. "I never thought I'd see this day, either," she said, crawling over him.

"Can I just say..." Harm began before stopping when Mac shook her head.

"No more talking," she whispered. "We've spent way too much time talking and discussing and arguing. Now, I want those lips on me, working in a different way. Think you can do that?"

Harm threaded his fingers through Mac's hair and brought her down to him for their first true kiss and for the rest of the night, words weren't necessary.

**Thanks for reading and please review.  
**


End file.
